familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Noyes List of Famous Descendants
Rev. William Noyes (1568-1622) was an English clergyman, Rector of Cholderton, Wiltshire, England. He died before 30 April 1622, in Cholderton. He was matriculated, age 20, at University College, Oxford, 15 November 1588, being admitted to the B.A. degree 31 May 1592. He was instituted rector of Cholderton in 1601, according to the Salisbury "Diocesan Register". Research Notes * Biography of William Noyes - Wikipedia. Family Trees * Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors * George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors * Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors A B C * Cheney, Arthur (1837-1878) - son of Ward Cheney (1813-1876), built the Globe Theatre, Boston, originally called Selwyn's Theatre. * Cheney, Charles (1803-1871) - (of [[George Cheney (1771-1829)]) - key founder of Cheney House, a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Cheney, Elias (1741-1832) - ( MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, HNoyes, NNoyes1, WNoyes) - Abolitionist - 35th Gov of New Hampshire. * Cheney, George (1771-1829) - ( TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, HNoyes, NNoyes1, WNoyes) - father of the famous Cheney Brothers, founders of a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Cheney, Howell (1870-1957) - ( FWCheney, CCheney, GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, HNoyes, NNoyes1, WNoyes) - president of Cheney Brothers Silk Company, served in many influential political posts, including president of US Chamber of Commerce (1910-1913). * Cheney, John (1801-1885) - (Son of George Cheney (1771-1829)) - highly regarded engraver, particularly of heads. (Brother to the founders of Cheney House) * Cheney, Mary Young (1811-1872) - ( SCheney2, SCheney1), BCheney, PCheney2, HNoyes, NNoyes1, WNoyes) - wife of famous educator, Horace Greeley (1811-1872). * Cheney, Moses (1793-1875) - ( ECheney2, ECheney1, MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, HNoyes, NNoyes1, WNoyes) - Abolitionist, Baptist Minister, Major Figure of the Underground Railroad * Cheney, Oren B. (1816-1903) - son of abolitionist, Moses Cheney (1793-1875) - a Free Will Baptist clergyman, an abolitionist and the founder of Bates College. * Cheney, Nelson W. (1875-1944) - ( EOCheney, JCheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - American politician from New York. * Cheney, Gov. Person C. (1828-1901) - son of abolitionist, Moses Cheney (1793-1875) - a paper manufacturer, abolitionist and Republican politician from Manchester, New Hampshire. He was the 35th Governor of New Hampshire, 19th mayor of Manchester, NH and later represented the state in the United States Senate and Civil War Veteran. * Cheney, Russell - ( KCheney, CCheney, GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, HNoyes, NNoyes1, WNoyes) - famous American Painter. * Cheney, Seth Wells (1810-1856) - (Another Son of George Cheney (1771-1829)) - famous American artist and key innovator of crayon artwork. (brother to the founders of Cheney House) * Cheney, Ward (1813-1876) - (Son of George Cheney (1771-1829)) - principle founder of Cheney House, a giant silk manufacturing firm. E H * Frances Noyes Hart (1890–1943), American writer I/J * Jackman, Timothy, Capt. (1702-1787) - ( TJackman, RNoyes, NNoyes, WNoyes) - American Revolutionary War Veteran. N * Albertina Noyes (born 1949), American figure skater * Alfred Noyes (1880–1958), English poet * Arthur Amos Noyes (1866–1936), American chemist * Beppie Noyes (1919–2007), American author and illustrator * Blanche Noyes (1900–1981), American pioneering female aviator * Crosby Stuart Noyes (1825-1908), American newspaper publisher * Edward Follansbee Noyes (1832–1890), Republican politician from Ohio * Eliot Noyes (1910–1977), American architect and designer * Florence Fleming Noyes (1871–1928), American classical dancer * Frederick Bogue Noyes (1872–1961), American dentist * Fred W. Noyes Jr. (1905-1987), American artist and entrepreneur, founded The Noyes Museum of Art * George Lorenzo Noyes (1863–1945), American artist and mineralogist * Haskell Noyes (1886-1948), American conservationist * Henry Halsey Noyes (1910–2005), American writer * Henry Sanborn Noyes (1822–1870), president of Northwestern University * Jansen Noyes, Jr. (1918–2004), American investment banker * John Noyes (1764–1841), Vermont politician * Noyes, John Humphrey - ( JHNoyes, JNoyes, HNoyes, JNoyes, JNoyes, NNoyes, WNoyes) - founder of the Oneida Community in the US * Joseph C. Noyes (1798–1868), United States Representative from Maine * Newbold Noyes, Jr. (1918–1997), American publisher * Noyes, Nicholas, Sr, Deacon (1614-1701) - (Son of Wm. Noyes) - Early English Immigrant to America. * Noyes, Nicholas, Jr (1647-1717) - ( NNoyes1, WNoyes) colonial minister during the time of the Salem witch trials of 1692 * Paul Noyes, American football coach in the 1893 season * William A. Noyes (1857–1941), American analytical and organic chemist * Noyes, William C. (1805-1864) - ( WCNoyes, G Noyes, WNoyes2, WNoyes1, JNoyes, JNoyes2, JNoyes1, WNoyes) - American jurist * Noyes, Walter C. (1865-1926), ( WCNoyes, American judge Category:Descendancy lists